Uma Noite Para Se Lembrar
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Tradução de A NIGHT TO REMEMBER, por Lai. Sakura e Syaoran estão com 13 anos, e começam a tentar entender que sentimento é esse que os une tanto. Conto com dois finais.
1. Uma Noite Para Lembrar:se

**Uma Noite Para Lembrar-se**

O vento soprava através dos cabelos de jovem garota enquanto ela permanecia na extremidade da rua, esperando no cruzamento.

**Voz:** "Oi, Sakura-chan!"

A garota partiu, com o cabelo castanho-claro se agitando com o vento. Os olhos esmeraldas dela olhavam em volta surpresos. Um garoto correu na direção dela, ofegando.

**Sakura:** "Oh, Syaoran-kun. Konnichiwa."

Sakura falou aquilo meio sem tom. O garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos âmbar a encarou.

**Syaoran:** "Eu te chamei um momento atrás, mas tu continuaste caminhando."

**Sakura:** "_(que encolheu os ombros e falou baixinho) _Gomen ne, eu não te ouvi..."

**Syaoran:** "_(demonstrando preocupação) _O que há de errado? Tu tens ficado quieta o dia todo. Eu te escutei derrubar o teu bastão duas vezes durante a prática de torcida."

**Sakura:** "..."

**Syaoran:** "Sakura-chan, eu te conheço faz 3 anos. O que há de errado? Tomoyo-chan me pediu para falar contigo. Até Kero-chan me fez vir até aqui para falar contigo, embora eu não saiba o porquê... Tomoyo-chan devia ter falado contigo."

**Sakura:** "Yukito-niisan está partindo."

**Syaoran:** "Nani!?"

**Sakura:** "Ele está indo para a faculdade com Touya... eu o perderei."

Syaoran olhou para a amiga, vendo lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela. Ele se sensibilizou. Embora ele não o pudesse explicar, Sakura movimentou estranhos sentimentos dentro dele. Aqueles olhos de esmeraldas o encheram com prazer e felicidade, toda vez que ele olhava dentro deles. E aqueles olhos podiam movê-lo mais do que uma novela barata.

**Syaoran:** "Vamos, Sakura-chan."

Ele disse aquilo gentilmente, colocando um braço em torno dos ombros dela. Ela balançou a cabeça miseravelmente. À medida que eles se dirigiam ao apartamento de Syaoran, Syaoran pensava.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Por que estou fazendo isto? Eu nunca me senti desta maneira com qualquer outro antes... exceto, talvez, Yukito, mas aquilo era somente os nossos poderes atraindo um ao outro. Mas Sakura-chan... ela é tão legal. E doce... ela é tão inocente. Talvez é porque..."

Sakura olhou para o rosto de Syaoran, e viu que estava pensando muito, com o braço dele ainda em torno dos ombros dela. Ela se ruborizou um pouco. Por alguma razão que ela não podia explicar, estar em torno de Syaoran fazia o coração dela bater mais rápido. A quentura do braço dele confortando-a do pesar dela, e ainda ele sabia de alguma maneira que ela estava mais infeliz por perder Yukito como uma amigo do que gostando dele. Syaoran sentiu o calafrio dela levemente e pegou o suéter, fazendo-a colocá-lo.

**Syaoran:** "Coloque-o. Eu não quero que tu pegues um resfriado."

**Sakura:** "_(que sorriu com cansaço) _Arigato, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran se ruborizou. Ela tinha o chamado Syaoran-kun ultimamente, desde aquele incidente do elevador, e ele tem a chamado de Sakura-chan. Toda vez que ela dizia o nome dele, ele sentia um calor crescendo dentro dele. Eles alcançaram o apartamento. Syaoran tirou o braço da volta da Sakura para destrancar a porta. Ele se ruborizou levemente e deixou-a entrar.

**Syaoran:** "Gomen ne, está um pouco bagunçado..."

Sakura olhou em volta. 'Um pouco bagunçado' era uma bondade dele. Roupas colocadas todas em pilhas, e caixas de comida alinhadas nas paredes da cozinha. Syaoran se ruborizou.

**Syaoran:** "Eu estive ocupado ultimamente... depois de tudo eu vou voltar para Hong Kong."

**Sakura:** "NANI!?"

Syaoran olhou para Sakura com surpresa. Ela estava o encarando.

**Sakura:** "Tu vais voltar para Hong Kong?"

**Syaoran:** "Em dois meses."

Syaoran viu um estranho olhar nos olhos dela, um olhar que ele não podia compreender. Era tristeza? Syaoran se ocupava em mover um pote de sopa de vegatais, então ele pôde ver o olhar de mágoa nos olhos dela. Ele não queria dizê-la, não ainda. Era muito cedo... ele se sentiu uma tristeza profunda e arrependia-se em partir para Hong Kong, mas ele tinha que ir. Ele perderia todos os amigos dele, Tomoyo-chan, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika... todos os outros garotos da aula... Naoko... mas mais de tudo, ele perderia Sakura. Ele foram amigos por 3 anos inteiros, capturando as Cartas Clow, Eriol veio e foi-se. Ele tinham atravessado tantas coisas juntos, ele não podia acreditar. E ele não tinha entendido por que Meiling voltou para Hong Kong 2 anos antes. Algo sobre tomar conta de Sakura...

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

(_flashback_)

Syaoran estava no aeroporto, permanecendo com Meiling. Ela parecia pronta para chorar.

**Syoaran:** "Daijobu, Meiling-chan?"

**Meiling:** "_(sussurrando) _Eu estou bem..."

Meiling olhou para cima e encarou Sakura, que estava de pé proxima a Tomoyo.

**Meiling:** "Syaoran, tome conta de Sakura. Ela ama um outro muito profundamente."

**Syaoran:** "Hai..."

Syaoran ficou confuso. Por que Meiling estava lhe dizendo isso?

**Syaoran:** "Mas quando ele perceber que ela gosta dele, eu não mais serei capaz de tomar conta dela."

**Meiling:** "_(encarando Syaoran) _Mou, Syoaran-kun! Tu podes ser tão bobo às vezes! Mas tu verás..."

Meiling fez um pequeno sorriso. Ele ela jogou os braços dela em torno do pescoço dele, abraçando-o, surpreso, ele a abraçou de volta.

**Meiling:** "_(suspirando, antes de embarcar no avião) _Ja ne, Syaoran-kun..."

**Syaoran:** "Ja ne, Meiling-chan!"

(fim do _flashback_)

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Syaoran olhou acima.

**Syaoran:** "Hoe!"

Ele tropeçou por trás de uma pilha de lixo, sentando-se sobre uma caixa de pizza. Sakura olhou para ele preocupada e deu uma gargalhada.

**Syaoran:** "Mou, Sakura-chan. Não caçoe de mim desse jeito!"

**Sakura:** "Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun. _(ela o ajudou a levantar-se) _Eu ia apenas de agradecer por ajudar-me."

**Syoaran:** "Tudo bem. Eu entendo o quanto tu o amas."

**Sakura:** "Hai... _(olhou para fora da janela)_ Olha! Está chovendo! Forte!"

**Syaoran:** "_(que olhou para fora, um trovão estrondou, e disse baixinho) _Hai, eu acho que tu tens que passar a noite... para prevenir-se da tempestade."

Por razões inexplicáveis, Sakura se ruborizou. Syoaran olhou para ela cheio de dúvida.

**Syaoran:** "Espere só um momento...."

Sakura suou, observando-o voar em torno do apartamento dele com um tornado em miniatura. Dentro de minutos, todo o lixo estava no cesto, todas estavam dobradas e colocadas longe, e todos os móveis foram limpos. E o piso foi aspirado.

**Sakura:** "_(gaguejando) _Bom..."

Syaoran, respirando um pouco mais pesado, sorriu para ela.

**Syaoran:** "Sakura-chan, eu tenho uma camiseta velha que tu podes vestir. _(disse segurando a camisa)_ Tu podes te trocar no meu quarto. Eu ligarei para o Kero para dizer-lhe que tu vais passar a noite."

**Sakura:** "Arigato, Syoaran."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura fechou a porta do quarto de Syaoran. Diferente do resto do apartamento dele, estava arrumado e limpo. Ele olhou à camiseta de Syaoran. Era verde, a cor favorita dele, e tinha a palavra "Aishiteru" nela. Ela se ruborizou.

**Sakura:** "_(murmurando consigo) _Estou certa que Syaoran não tinha intenção de dá-la para mim."

Ela se despiu e colocou a camiseta, respirando a fragância de limpeza da mesma.

**Sakura:** "Cheira como Syaoran... _(sussurando, com um tom de rosa nas bochechas) _Tão doce..."

Sakura dobrou as roupas dela cuidadosamente. Ela olhou em torno e decidiu bisbilhotar a conversação de Syaoran no telefone.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Touya:** "Moshi-moshi, residência dos Kinomoto."

**Syaoran (pensando):** "_(que suou e lamentou-se) _Oh, não. É Touya. Como eu deveria explicar a ele que Sakura vai passar a noite?"

**Touya:** "_(repetindo impaciente) _MOSHI-MOSHI, TOUYA FALANDO!"

**Syaoran:** "...moshi-moshi..."

**Touya:** "Dare da?"

**Syaoran:** "...é Syaoran..."

**Touya:** "Oh, é o moleque. Onde está a kaijuu? O que tu fizeste com minha irmãzinha desta vez, moleque!"

**Syaoran:** "Ela está bem... _(Syaoran suou; isto vai ser mais difícil do que imaginava; então limpou a garganta)_ Hum... Sakura vai ficar na minha casa porque nós precisamos conversar... e por causa da tempestade... ele ficará no meu apartamento hoje à noite."

**Touya:** "NANI!?"

Syaoran retrocedeu. A última coisa que precisava era ter o tímpano arrebentado por um Touya furioso.

**Syaoran:** "Escuta, é apenas por uma noite, e eu a levarei para casa amanhã pela manhã. Não te preocupes, ela está bem."

E, antes que Touya pudesse continuar a protestar, Syaoran desligou. Sakura emergiu do quarto dele, rindo.

**Sakura:** "Eu penso que Touya-niisan não aceitou as notícias muito bem... ele me trata como se ainda tivesse 5 anos de idade."

Syaoran deu um dos raros sorrisos dele.

**Syaoran:** "Bem, eu sei que tu não tens 5 anos. Não te preocupes. _(então ele notou a palavra na camisa dela e ruborizou-se)_ Gomen ne! Eu esqueci o que tinha escrito na camiseta... Meiling a deu para mim..."

**Sakura:** "_(que riu) _Isto explica tudo."

Syaoran relaxou, a risada dela alcançando dentro da alma dele e apagando todas as preocupações e dúvidas. De repente, ele se congelou. Sakura o olhou de uma forma estranha.

**Sakura:** "O que há de errado, Syaoran-kun?"

**Syaoran:** "_(gaguejando) _Eu justamente me lembrei... Eu tenho somente uma cama. _(ambos se ruborizaram)_"

**Sakura:** "Sem sofá?"

**Syaoran:** "Está destruído... eu acidentalmente o cortei no meio enquanto praticava com minha espada..."

Sakura suou, olhando para um sofá totalmente cortado.

**Sakura:** "Uau..."

**Syaoran:** "Hum... eu acho que nós podemos os dois dormir na minha cama... a menos que tu queiras que eu durma no chão. Eu não me importo..."

**Sakura:** "Não, vai ficar frio hoje à noite... eu acho... nós podemos os dois dormir na mesma cama. Quero dizer, nós somos apenas amigos!"

**Syaoran:** "Sim, apenas amigos..."

Syaoran entrou no banheiro e vestiu o pijama, o qual simplesmente consistia de um calção de boxeador. Sakura ficou vermelha quando ele saiu, olhando para o peito musculoso dele. Syaoran tinha um tom singular de rosa nas bochechas. Ela tropeçou no quarto. Eles ficaram lado a lado, encarando-se na cama.

**Syaoran:** "_(gaguejando) _Hum... tu primeiro."

Sakura acenou com a cabeça em silêncio e deitou-se. Syaoran o fez depois dela. Eles deitaram os dois um ao lado do outro, encarando o teto, ambos ruborizando fortemente na escuridão.

**Sakura:** "Hum, Syaoran-kun..."

**Syaoran:** "Hai..."

**Sakura:** "Sobre Yukito-niisan."

Por alguma razão, com o nome de Yukito, Syaoran teve uma chama momentânea de... o quê? Ciúmes?

**Syaoran:** "...hai..."

**Sakura:** "Eu vou perdê-lo."

**Syaoran:** "Hai..."

**Sakura:** "Mas eu acho que é apenas porque ele é um grande amigo."

**Syaoran:** "H-... nani?"

**Sakura:** "Bem, estive pensando. Eu... acho que gosto de um outro alguém..."

Sakura mordeu o lábio. Isto era difícil. Nem ela tinha certeza. Temporariamente, ela olhou para Syaoran. Os braços desnudos dele estavam deitados sobre a colcha, a parte superior do peito musculoso dele estava à mostra. Sakura notou a séria expressão dele, o cabelo bagunçado, o olhos sempre encarando. Ela tomou um longo fôlego.

**Sakura:** "_(falando de uma vez só) _EuachoqueteamoSyaoran-kun. _(segurou a respiração, houve apenas um silêncio)_ S-Syaoran-kun?"

Sakura rolou sobre a cama, olhando para Syaoran. Ele estava a encarando, e começou a gaguejar.

**Syaoran:** "Tu... tu me... amas?"

Agora era ele que estava incerto. Sakura estava mais segura. Ela sorriu timidamente.

**Sakura:** "_(falando baixinho) _S-Syaoran-kun... eu posso entender se tu estás zangado..."

**Syaoran:** "Nani! Zangado? Com eu poderia estar..."

Ele pensou no silêncio que se seguiu. Ele pensava no sorriso de Sakura, na risada dela, nos olhos vivamente brilhantes... o doce temperamento dela. Ele tomou uma longa respiração.

**Syaoran:** "Hum... Sakura-chan... eu acho que te amo, também..."

**Sakura:** "_(que o olhou com olhos brilhosos) _Tu... tu me amas?"

**Syaoran:** "Hai."

Ele falava firmemente, olhando dentro dos olhos dela. Ele se moveram para um pouco mais perto um do outro, inconscientemente. Syaoran se ruborizou levemente, sabendo o que queria fazer a seguir. Ele tossiu um pouco desconfortavelmente.

**Syaoran:** "Hum... Sakura-chan... fecha teus olhos."

**Sakura:** "Nani?"

**Syaoran:** "Apenas... apenas fecha teus olhos."

Sakura o fez e, no próximo segundo, sentiu a respiração dele na frente do próprio rosto. O coração dela estava batendo um milhão de vezes por segundo. O momento que ela tinha antecipado, talvez desde que ela se encontrou com Syaoran, veio. Os lábios dele tocou os dela. Um calafrio correu através do corpo de Sakura assim que eles se beijaram, um delicado e suave beijo que tinha promessa de amor. Syaoran relaxou, de alguma forma, aliviado que tinha finalmente admitido para si, e Sakura, que ele a amava. Ele tomou o quente corpo dela dentro dos braços dele, segurando-a próxima dele. Eles finalmente pararam com o beijo. Sakura descansou a cabeça contra o quente peito dele, com um delicado vermelhidão nas bochechas. Segura fortemente no abraço quente dele, Sakura caiu no sono. Syaoran inspirava o doce cheiro do cabelo de Sakura e sorriu. Isto é o que ele tem sentido por três anos. Ele descansou a cabeça dele com a de Sakura e, logo, também caiu no sono.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução de A NIGHT TO REMEMBER, por Lai._**


	2. Epílogo: Final Alternativo 1

**Uma Noite Para Lembrar-se**

**Epílogo - Final Alternativo 1**

**Voz:** "Oi, Sakura-chan!"

A jovem e bonita mulher se virou com um sorriso luminoso, a gargalhada dançando nos lábios vermelhos-cereja. Os olhos esmeraldas cintilavam com a felicidade assim que outra jovem mulher correu até ela. Era Tomoyo-chan. Sakura sorriu.

**Sakura:** "Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan."

**Tomoyo:** "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! _(Tomoyo então sorriu, com Sakura sorrindo de volta)_ Vamos para casa, depois de tudo, é o último dia do Ensino Médio! Esta é nossa última chance de voltarmos para casa juntas!"

Os olhos de Sakura se embaçaram levemente assim que olhou para um curva acentuada vazia. Tomoyo viu onde a outra estava olhando e, com uma franzida de preocupação, puxou Sakura embora.

**Tomoyo:** "_(suavemente) _Vamos, Sakura."

Sakura concordou com a cabeça entorpecida. Elas caminhavam entre uma rua alinhada com flores de cerejeira. Elas alcançaram uma intersecção. Sakura se congelou, com o sangue correndo frio nas veias. Aqui foi onde... sim, ela estava certa... Ainda havia manchas escuras na calçada pavimentada recentemente. Tomoyo estava a observando alarmada. Sakura estava pálida. Tomoyo olhou para o pavimento e viu as manchas.

**Tomoyo _(pensando)_:** "Essa não... por que eu tive que vir por este caminho? Aqui... aqui é onde..."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

(_flashback_)

**Syaoran:** "Sakura-chan!"

**Sakura:** "Syaoran-kun!"

Sakura sorri. Eles estavam no segundo ano do Ensino Médio, e Syaoran cresceu para ser um jovem e galante homem, e Sakura uma jovem e bonita mulher. Syaoran acenava para ela atravessando a intersecção.

**Sakura:** "Matte, eu estou indo!"

Ela começou a atravessar a rua quando, de repente, um carro veio adernando em torno da esquina. Syaoran gritou.

**Syaoran:** "SAKURA-CHAN! ABUNAI!"

Ele se arremessou na direção da petrificada Sakura.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Luzes. Tantas luzes. Tantos fios... plugues... aparelhos eletrônicos.

**Sakura:** "Syaoran, não me deixes... não aqui completamente sozinha..."

Sakura olhava para o rosto pálido de Syaoran. Fios e plugues e tubos saíam do corpo já uma vez forte dele. Lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas dela. Era tudo culpa dela. Tudo culpa dela pra Syoaran ter sido atingido pelo carro... E agora, ele estava morrendo. Os olhos de Syaoran se agitavam abertos. Sakura se inclinou adiante, agarrando a mão dele fortemente.

**Syaoran:** "S-Sakura-chan?"

**Sakura:** "Syaoran-kun, não te preocupes, estou aqui..."

**Syaoran:** "Sakura-chan..."

**Sakura:** "Nani?"

**Syaoran:** "Ai... aishiteru..."

**Sakura:** "Syaoran-kun? SYAORAN-KUN!? _(o monitor cardíaco mostrava uma linha estática)_ SYAORAN-KUN!!!! NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

(fim do _flashback_)

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Tomoyo olhava tristemente para as manchas escuras. Elas tinham tentado esconder o sangue dele com cimento, mas não deu certo. O sangue já foi absorvido pela fendas. Sakura estava pálida. Ela repentinamente se arrembentou em lágrimas, sustentando o rosto nas mãos. Ela correu cegamente através da rua. Buzinhas roncavam, carros serpenteiavam para evitá-la.

**Tomoyo:** "_(gritando) _Sakura-chan, volte"

Um caminhão roncando a buzina se dirigia direto à Sakura. Sakura parou e permaneceu no caminho dele.

**Sakura:** "_(soluçando) _SYAORAN-KUN, ESTOU CHEGANDO!"

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

A garota permeneceu diante do caixão, com a cabeça arqueada.

**Garota _(pensando)_:** "É tudo minha culpa... Agora, os dois que eu mais amava se foram."

Ele se virou e distanciou-se da cova. Um vento soprou, movendo umas poucas flores à parte do nome na lápide: TOMOYO DAIDOUJI.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução de A NIGHT TO REMEMBER, por Lai._**


	3. Epílogo: Final Alternativo 2

**Uma Noite Para Lembrar-se**

**Epílogo - Final Alternativo 2**

**Syaoran:** "S-Sakura-chan."

**Sakura:** "Hai, Syaoran-kun?"

**Syaoran:** "Hum... eu posso falar contigo... em particular?"

**Sakura:** "Hai."

O jovem galante homem e a jovem bonita mulher se distanciaram do grupo de amigos. Syaoran limpou a garganta.

**Syaoran:** "Ah..."

**Sakura:** "Hai?"

**Syaoran:** "Bem tu sabes que nós estamos quase fora da faculdade..."

**Sakura:** "Hai..."

**Syaoran:** "E bem... eu estava pensava."

Eles estavam na margem do lago, cercados da vista por árvores. Sakura foi impressiona quando Syaoran ficou sobre um joelho, nervosamente, puxando uma pequena caixa do bolso.

**Syaoran:** "Hã... Sakura Kinomoto, queres se casar comigo?"

**Sakura:** "Oh, Syaoran-kun..."

Sakura estava sem fôlego, olhando para o anel. Era bonito, de ouro, com um diamante e um rubi em forma padrão de uma flor de cerejeira.

**Sakura:** "_(gritando) _HAI! SIM! Eu me casarei! _(jogou os braços dela em torno do pescoço dele)_"

**Syaoran:** "_(rindo) _Sim!"

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

A radiante noiva e o envergonhado noivo desceram pelo corredor, com arroz sendo jogado sobre eles. Eles entraram na limusine. A noiva sorriu para a dama de honra.

**Tomoyo:** "_(sussurrando) _Eu virei para o teu casamento em dois meses, certo?"

**Sakura:** "Sim, Tomoyo-chan. _(então ela sorriu)_ Quando Syaoran-kun voltar de Hong Kong."

**Tomoyo:** "_(que sorria com felicidade) _Quem podia saber que eu me casaria com Eriol um dia?"

**Sakura:** "_(sorrindo) _Tenha uma boa lua-de-mel!"

Tomoyo jogou o buquê. Um vento pegou as flores e soprou-as... bem direto nos braços de Sakura. Ela se ruborizou violentamente.

**Sakura:** "Adeus! Tenha uma boa lua-de-mel!"

Sakura gritava para o carro em partida. Tomoyo acenava para ela. Sakura parou, voltando para dentro.

**Sakura:** "Imagino que era o que Tomoyo-chan disse que me contaria quando eu fosse mais velha..."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução de A NIGHT TO REMEMBER, por Lai._**


End file.
